Dragged Into Life!
by GeekGirl2408
Summary: I'm Keiko and my name means happiness but I am anything but happy. First of all I was forced to join this little rich kid school. Secondly, no one approaches me. Probably because I look just a tad bit scary. One day I found my self outside Music Room 3 and well now i have to work at a host club and serve sweets and drinks! I'll change the Cover image to what relates to the chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragged Into Life**

**Chapter One- Curious **

I'm Keiko and my name means happiness but I am anything but happy. First of all I was forced to join this little rich kid school. Secondly, no one approaches me. Probably because I look just a tad bit scary, oh I didn't tell you how I look, I have very dark brown eyes which look black, I also have long, wavy, black hair with a fringe that covers my eyes and I'm pretty pale because I don't like the sun, don't worry I'm not a vampire. The Ouran uniform doesn't really suit me so I normally hide in corners or go where quiet few people are. Well my story takes place when I was walking down a hallway I have never been down before and I found myself outside an abandoned music room, music room 3.

I stared at the door blankly. I wanted to go in but I don't know why maybe my curious side was showing or something but I wanted to go in. The only thought going through my head was 'Why is there an abandoned music room?' and 'I wonder if there are dead bodies in there.' I turned the door handle and pushed the door open and I was showered in rose petals. There in front of me were 7 handsome boys sitting in front of me. I turned round and attempted to open the door but it was stuck. Those males were not the dead bodies I was hoping for. I kept shaking the door handle but it still wouldn't budge.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped to my right and turned round in one single motion.

"I…I…w-was…" I started but the tall blonde one put his hand against my lips. This annoyed me and I pushed his hand off. "Sorry but can you refrain from touching me!" I scowled at him and turned back around and opened the door in one fluent motion and walked out. "They weren't the dead bodies I was hoping for!" I muttered to myself.

"You were expecting… dead bodies?" One of them asked me, he was about the same height as me, he had brown hair and his face was…

"Girly" I said out loud without realising it. He looked at me confused at me.

"What?" He said in the same manner as his face.

"Haruhi, wow you look really manly!" Said another one of the males, he had ginger hair.

"Yep Haruhi, you sure do!" His doppelganger said. They both put their arms round his shoulders and smiled suspiciously. This made me extremely suspicious and my curious side was showing once again.

"Err… excuse me but are you a girl?" I said quietly. They just turned him around and walked away like they didn't hear me but I could tell they did. "Thanks for the answer" I said at them and walked away.

"Takashi that girl looked scary!" I heard a little boy's voice say. I turned round and glared at the child. He was wearing a high schoolers uniform even though he looked about 9. He was hiding behind the guy who he must have called 'Takashi'. I turned round and walked down the hall. When I was near the end and about to turn the corner, two hands grabbed my wrists and dragged me back down the hall into Music room 3 backwards.

They kicked open the door and the child and 'Takashi' closed the door behind us. They sat me down into a chair that was facing 'Haruhi'. The tall blonde walked in front of me with his hands behind his back he moved suddenly and pointed at me.

"You have found out my daughters secret and now…"He started but I interrupted.

"I'm pretty sure you're not old enough to have a daughter that old and who would…" He put his finger on my lips.

"And now you need to do something for us, since you know my daughters secret!" He stated and took his finger off my lips. His 'daughter' didn't look very impressed with him calling her his 'daughter'.

"Look I won't spread it, okay. I don't have anyone to tell it to and besides people don't talk to me so it doesn't matter alright!" I said I tried to stand up but he pushed me back down.

"Stay there okay, Group huddle!" He exclaimed and they all gathered into a huddle to discuss what to do with me. I just stood up and made my way towards the door. I reached for the door handle.

"First year, Fujiwara Keiko, starting from tomorrow you will be our waitress! A.K.A you will bring are drinks and snacks to our table when we or the guests need a drink or something to eat. I'm Suou, Tamaki. You can call me Tamaki." I turned round and faced the blonde halfie. This was too much for me to take in.

"I'm Fujioka, Haruhi. You can call me Haruhi and I'm sorry about this if it was up to me I would just let you go but when Tamaki makes his mind up it's pretty hard to change." Haruhi said while shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm Hikaru" Said one of the twins.

"And I'm Kaoru!" His doppelganger said. I won't remember who's who but at least I know their names.

"I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me 'Honey' and this is Takashi and also known as 'Mori'!" The little child said.

"I'm Kyoya" I looked towards where the voice came from. I didn't know he was here, I mean I saw him at the start but I forgot about him.

"Urr… you all can call me Keiko and err how did you know my name and that I was a first year?" I said with my straight face. Kyoya raised his hand.

"Sorry but I collected your details when the twins where collecting you. Sorry if it bothered you." He said with the same straight face as I had and started writing in a black note book. I sighed.

"What time do I have to be here?" I said disappointed

"After school tomorrow come here in home room, tell your home room teacher that I need you okay?" Tamaki said smiling. I nodded my head with my straight face and the bell went for the end of lunch.

"Before I leave what is your 'club'?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"This is the one, the only 'Ouran Host Club'!" They all said in unison. My eyes widened and I turned around and ran to my lesson. I've been dragged into a host club and I'm forced to serve drinks life couldn't get worse. The bell rang once again, meaning everyone not in class is late. Life just got worse.

After a few more boring lessons, school was over and I was dreading tomorrow. I didn't want to serve drinks to strangers and I didn't want to even been seen with that strange Host Club! I sighed as I walked into my house. I trudged up the stairs and flopped down on my bed and lay there until my door was opened.

"Keiko, how was school today?" My mother who looked nothing like me said as she barged into my room. She had slightly tanned skin and had light brown hair but the same eyes as me. I grunted and she pouted and walked out my room. If I told her about the host club she would be too happy and I would prefer her not to be.

After about an hour of lying on my bed and doing nothing I got my books out and started doing my mountains of homework. About five minutes in my door opened again.

"Oneesan! Oneesan! It's time for dinner!" My little sister shouted as she pushed my door opened. She took the appearance of my mother but with eyes like my father. His eyes were green last time I saw him. I haven't seen him in 4 years, my dad left when she was 2 years old. I don't blame him. My little sister's name is Ami and I have to take care of her most of the time, either because my mom is working or my mom nowhere to be found. My mother goes to work after tea but when she doesn't have work she still goes out.

I smiled at my sister, she's the only one I show my smile to, I got up and walked over to her and ruffled her hair. She giggled and ran down the stairs. I followed her and sat at the table. The table was for 4 people but only 3 people were there.

"Oneesan, do you know what's happening in a week?" Ami said with a big smile on her face.

"No, I don't. Can you tell me?" I pretended that I didn't know.

"If you don't know then I can't tell you!" She said as she turned her back to me.

"I know you're turning 6!" I said as I tickled her from behind. She burst out laughing and almost kicked the table.

"Girls!" My mother said. "Tea is about to me served" My mom also had a stern side.

The butler put the plates down on the table and bowed. I hated living the rich kid life style, it just wasn't my style. We ate are tea and when we were finished my mother said.

"I got a phone call from a boy today, his name was 'Kyoya' I think." My eyes widened. "I heard about your new job!" My mom showed me her cheesy smile. I face palmed and stood up and walked away with my plate.

"God damn it Kyoya! Tomorrow there will at least be a dead body in that room!" I said to myself.

"Oneesan, why will there be a dead body in that room tomorrow?" Ami asked me confused. Why does everyone hear me when I talk about dead bodies!

"Nothing, I was talking to myself" I said as I picked Ami up and tickled her.

"Put me down!" She shrieked.

**The next day**

The day went slowly which I was grateful for because I didn't want homeroom to come but sadly it did. I told my homeroom teacher that Tamaki wanted me and he let me leave. The only problem was that if I could find that music room again.

I wondered the halls for a few minutes until I heard two voices behind me.

"I FOUND YOU!" I turned round and there was Hikaru and Kaoru running towards me. They grabbed my wrists and pulled me backwards just like yesterday. They pulled me into the music room and sat me down in a chair.

Honey walked up to me and handed me a dress. "I think you would look good if you put this on!" He reminded me of Ami.

"If you want me to then I will" I said smiling and then I realised he wasn't Ami. Tamaki walked up to me and inspected my face.

"Why don't you show that face around school? You look cute when you smile!" Tamaki said confused. I blushed.

"I only show that face to my sister and Honey reminded me of her so it slipped" I said walking away to the dressing room in the corner. "Now don't come in on me changing!" I shut the curtain. I looked at the dress it was a baby blue dress with and apron on the front. I put the dress on and stomped out.

"You're making me wear this! I'm pretty sure it doesn't suit… who's that?" I said as I pointed at the bald man holding scissors.

"He's here to cut your bangs so you can see properly!" Kyoya said. My hand flew up to my fringe, covering it.

"No it took me ages to convince my mom to let me have it like this! Oh and Kyoya why did you tell my mum about this I could kill you!" I shouted at him. I started stepping backwards and bumped into something. I looked up and it was Mori. He grabbed my arms and I scowled at him, I tried to wiggle free but I couldn't even move. The hairdresser got closer to me and he started cutting. Mori let go of me when he was done. I collapsed to the floor. "I'm going to kill you all!" I shouted as I looked up.

"I think she's missing something, but I don't know what!" Tamaki said. "I know!" He ran towards me and pulled me off the floor. He then stood behind me and tied my hair into a pony tail. He then pushed me towards a mirror. I surprisingly looked better like this. The door opened and Haruhi walked in. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru's faces lit up.

"Sorry I'm late I had to clean up the classroom" She said as she scratched the back of her head. She locked eyes with me. "Wow Keiko, you look really different, a good different!" She said smiling. I could see why people would ask for her, she's really nice and she looks like a boy but with a cute face.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back.

Honey showed me the sweets and the drinks and I made mental notes about what everything was. I was studying the sweets when I heard the door open. I poked my head around the corner.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" They all said in sync. It wasn't a girl surprisingly, it was a boy. He had red hair and his face was intimidating.

"Oh it's just you Casanova!" The twins said rolling their eyes. He scowled his face.

"MY NAME'S KASANODA!" He shouted. Our eyes met and I hid behind the wall. I hated awkward eye contact. "Who's that?" I heard him say. I pretended that I was memorizing the sweet names as the rest of the people walked round the corner. I lifted my head up.

"Hi" I said un-amused. He looked shocked.

"Casanova this is our new 'waitress', her name is Keiko. She found out Haruhi's secret so Tamaki made her our waitress." Honey said smiling.

"So you know Haruhi's a girl too, what did they make you do?" I asked bored out of my mind.

"They didn't make me do anything." He said confused. A vain popped. I turned my head towards Tamaki. I gave Tamaki my death stare.

"Tamaki!" I said angrily and cracked my knuckles. "I'm going to murder you!" Tamaki shrieked and he ran away. I chased him around the club room weaving in and out of the tables and chairs. I misplaced my foot and tripped over. I landed on the floor with a thud and burst out laughing.

"Are you okay Keiko!" Tamaki said. I sat up and nodded my head still laughing my ass off. Everyone looked confused.

"Why are you laughing, aren't you hurt?" Haruhi said kneeling in front of me. I calmed down and took a few breaths.

"Well when I was younger my dad said if you fall over just laugh it off, so every time I fall over I burst out laughing." I said with a soft smile on my face that quickly turned into a straight face after I remembered my dad left us.

"Err… Keiko, can I call you Keiko?" Kasanoda asked. I nodded my head. "Why did you go into music room 3?"

"Well I was curious about what was in here. I hoped there would be a dead body or something but turned out it was these idiots!" I said standing up and dusting off my dress. "When are the guests getting here because I want to go home?"

"Today we're closed!" The twins said. Another vain popped and I picked up my bag and I walked out. I was still in my uniform but I didn't give a damn, I was too angry to care. I stormed all the way home, getting odd looks from strangers. I burst open the door to my house and ran upstairs and got changed into my shorts and a t-shirt, and then I tied my hair into a bun and started on my homework.

About 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I slid down the banister and opened the door. It was the host club; I shut the door as soon as I saw them. I stepped on the first step of the stairs and there was another knock at the door and snapped my head towards the door. As I did that my bun undid. I swung the door open.

"What do you want?" I shouted at them.

"Oneesan! Why is there so much knocking at the door" Oh no Ami came at the wrong moment. She walked towards me and saw the boys standing outside the door. "Are they the people who forced you to wo…"

"Ami! Can you let me sort this out please?" I shouted at her. I felt so bad for shouting at her, I just snapped at the amount of stress. I saw her face curl up as she burst out crying and up the stairs. "Ami! I didn't mean it!" I shouted up to her. I had to sort Ami out first and then the Host Club. I ran up the stairs after her. I burst into her room and looked under her bed and found her curled up into a ball. I dragged her out and held her in my arms. "I didn't mean it." I whispered in her ear. "I sounded like dad before he left" I kissed her head as she wept into my top.

"Your dad left you?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Tamaki standing there. I smiled and stood up. I place Ami in her bed and she quickly fell asleep.

"It was the best thing that happened in my life." I said as I smiled grimly.

"Why did you want him to leave?" He asked confused.

"He was a bastard. He hated us and I hated him. Ami doesn't remember him that much so she doesn't hate him. And mom is fifty fifty." I said with pure hate.

"How can you hate some who made you?" He shouted waking up my sister

"Oneesan, who is that? He looks like a prince!" She said sitting up. "Are you his girlfriend?" My jaw dropped as I blushed.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Hey i started this new story because i was bored but if you like fairy tail you should read my other fics**

**This was much longer than i had hoped but you know i couldn't help it, it was all flowing out of me (innuendo unintended) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragged Into Life**

**Chapter Two- The Date**

"Oneesan, who is that? He looks like a prince!" She said sitting up. "Are you his girlfriend?" My jaw dropped as I blushed.

"Ami, you think I would actually date this idiot? Aww you're so cute!" I Said as I sat her bed.

"I'm not an idiot!" Tamaki shouted.

"Says the boy who opened a Host Club! And who said you could come into my house?" I shouted back. I felt a tug on my arm. It was Ami. I forgot she didn't like shouting.

"I came to help you with your sister!" He shouted. I gave him the death stare and I jumped up from Ami's bed. I walked over to Tamaki and dragged him out of Ami's room.

"Don't shout in front of her. It upsets her." I said quietly.

"You really care for you sister don't you?" He said smiling.

"She's the only family I care about and besides can you get out of my house!" I said pushing him down the stairs.

When we we're down the entire host club was in my living room.

"Who said you could make yourselves at home!" I said as my front door opened and my mom walked in. "Mom!" Crap why does my family always interfere.

"Hello Mrs Fujiwara, I am Tamaki and we are the Host Club!" Tamaki said bowing. I face palmed.

"They were just about to leave!" I said giving each one of them death stares. They all walked out and said bye to us.

"They're all quiet handsome, so which one do you like?" My mom said smirking at me. I just turned and went upstairs. "Is it that Tamaki?" She said giggling. A vain popped. I turned round slowly giving my mom the death stare. "I just noticed you cut your fringe!" She said running up to my face. "It really suits you" She smiled at me and a smile tried to creep upon my face but I kept my straight face. I turned round and walked into my bed room and carried on with my homework.

An hour later and I was still doing my mountain of homework, I heard a buzzing. I grabbed my phone off my desk and it was a text from an unknown number.

_Hey it's Tamaki! Kyoya gave me your number. Meet us at Haruhi's house. She lives at XXXXX. Okay meet us there now!_

Why does Kyoya have my phone number? Well he did phone my mom so he could have asked her or something. I got up off the floor and put my boots on. I retied my hair into a bun and exited my room and slid down the banister and grabbed a piece of bread.

"I'm going out I'll be home soon!" I shouted to everyone in my house and left through the front door. I clenched the piece of bread with my teeth as I started running to my destination. My hair started falling from my bun and it fell into my face. I tried to sweep it out of the way but it just stuck to my face.

I slowed down into a walk as I tried to sort out my hair. I heard a voice from the left of me shout my name. I turned towards the voice and saw Tamaki waving at me. I rolled my eyes and began walking towards him. Once again I misplaced my foot and fell forward but instead of hitting the floor I felt hands around me. I looked up to see Tamaki smiling.

"You could have just let me fall you know!" I said pushing him off me.

"But I couldn't let a girl fall now could I?" Tamaki said raising an eyebrow. I ignored him and walked towards the flats. "Hey wait up!" I turned round and stared at Tamaki running over. He knocked on one of the doors and Haruhi opened it wearing girl clothing. She really suited it.

"What do you want Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi said with a straight face.

"I brought Keiko over to meet your dad!" I peeked over Tamaki's shoulder.

"Fine you can come in." She said as she led us in.

"Tamaki didn't you say the others were coming?" I asked confused.

"They were but then they couldn't make it." That was such an obvious lie. I just dismissed it.

"If you just sit down here Keiko I'll make some tea" Haruhi said pointing to the small table.

"Thank you. You have a really nice home; I would trade in mine for this any day!" I said as I sat on the floor.

"Why? Don't you like your house?" Tamaki said confused

"I hate living the little rich kid lifestyle." I said matter-o-factly. Tamaki opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the door opening made him turn around.

"Haruhi, Daddy's home!" A woman walked in. Haruhi's dad was a tranny?! As soon as his eyes locked with Tamaki's he walked over and said. "Haruhi is Tamaki harassing you again?" His eyes locked with mine. "Hello, are you a friend of Haruhi's?" he kneeled down in front of me. Haruhi walked in holding a tea pot.

"She's Keiko I told you about her yesterday" Haruhi said as she poured us all a cup of tea.

"So she's the one that Tamaki forced to serve drinks to people. I feel so sorry for you." He said hugging me tightly.

"Th-thanks?" I said flustered

"I also heard you found Haruhi out straight away, you're pretty smart then! Much smarter than Tamaki!" He said tilting his head and smiling. I took a sip of tea and nodded my head.

Tamaki frowned and drank his tea in one gulp.

"Keiko I think it's time we leave!" Tamaki said grabbing my wrist. I pulled away.

"I haven't finished my tea so I'll stay, if that's okay with you Mr Fujioka." I said raising an eyebrow at Tamaki.

"It would be a pleasure and call me Ranka." He said sticking his tongue at Tamaki.

"No I agree with Tamaki. We are about to eat dinner so if you wouldn't mind." Haruhi said unsure of herself.

"Okay if you're about to eat it'll be fine!" I said smiling faintly. I seem to be smiling even more. I waved my hand at them all and grabbed the back Tamaki's shirt and walked out. As I shut the door behind me I let go of Tamaki's shirt and walked away.

"What Ranka said about me isn't true." I heard Tamaki say as he jogged up to me.

"I don't really care you know." I said walking faster.

"Well you should anyway so you know I'm not a bad person and to prove it… tomorrow we will go out!" I stopped and looked at him. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off. "I will meet you at your house tomorrow at 11. Bye!" He said running off in the opposite direction. I reached my hand out to try to stop him but he was gone before I could do anything. I sighed and walked home.

**The next day**

I woke up and looked around. I wasn't in my bedroom and I wasn't in my pyjamas.

"So you finally woke up!" I heard a voice say. I turned towards the voice. It was Tamaki. I looked at what I was wearing: A green button up dress, a black dress underneath and a matching green hat. Don't tell me Tamaki dressed me.

"Where am I and why am I wearing this … dress!" I shouted as I gave Tamaki the death stare.

"We're on our way to an amusement park in my family's limo, oh and your mom picked out that outfit and got you dressed when I came to pick you up." He said looking out of the window smiling. "Looks like we're here!" The car pulled up to the entrance and my door opened. A hand stretched out in front of me and I pushed past it. The hand belonged to Tamaki. Tamaki passed me a bag it had nothing in it but I accepted it. I looked up and saw all the rides towering above us. I grabbed my hat to stop it from blowing off and smiled at the thought of riding all of them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tamaki blush. I raised an eyebrow at him and he walked away.

"Come on we better get in now or we won't get to ride them all!" Tamaki said

"It's pretty empty today. Like seriously empty, I don't think anyone is here except us!" I exclaimed running up to Tamaki

"That's because I booked the whole place just for us!" He said smiling. I frowned.

"But waiting in lines is part of the fun!" I whined. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go on this one first!" He said excitedly while dragging me towards a ride. I skipped towards the front and got in the seat at the back and Tamaki sat down beside me.

"Why sit at the back?" Tamaki said confused.

"Because it's faster!" I said scowling as the ride started and I grabbed hold of my hat. We went round bends and loops then we slowly started going up a steep. Tamaki grabbed on to my arm and I scowled.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"I might fall off!" He said scared.

"Let go because if you fall off I'll go with you!" I shouted over the wind. We reached the top and whooshed down with me trying to get Tamaki off and trying not to let go of my hat. I had grown attached to it. The ride whizzed round a few more corners and then it ended. I got out first and stomped off towards the benches. I looked through my bag and my pockets and couldn't find my phone.

"Hey why'd you stomp off?" Tamaki said

"Because you ruined that ride for me and if you're going to do that for all of them then there is no point in staying!" I shouted. I don't know why but I began to get hotter. I stood up and walked away towards the vending machine. Tamaki grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He put his hand on my forehead.

"Keiko, you're burning up!" He said with his eyes widening.

"I'll be fine once I've had a drink!" I said turning towards the vending machine. I felt sleepy all of a second and my eyes weakly closed and I rested my head upon the vending machine.

"What are you doing?" I head a distant voice say.

"I… I feel kinda hot." I said as my head slipped off the vending machine towards the ground. I felt a hand around me. It felt familiar.

"Think you need more than a drink!" I heard a sniggering voice say. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw…three Tamaki's? That's three more than there should be. I lifted my hand to push him off but I ended putting it around his neck instead and I pulled myself closer.

"Please stay with me." I whispered into his chest. I looked up and saw him smile. I weakly smiled and felt the drowsiness take over.

I woke up in someone's bed. I remember I fainted and that's about it. I got up out of the bed and looked around; I was still in my green dress which was a good sign. I felt something sticky on my forehead. I whipped it off, it was sweat! I saw a picture frame in the corner of my eye and turned to face it. The picture was of the Host Club and Haruhi wasn't in it. Probably taken before she joined but isn't Haruhi a girl why would she join the Host Club if she wasn't interested in girls. Maybe she's a lesbian!

The door opened and I snapped my head towards the person that entered. It was Tamaki and I guess this was Tamaki's room.

"I take it you're feeling better from before!" Tamaki said smiling with a slight blush on his face. I nodded my head with a faint smile.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I tried to sound sincere. I moved and sat down on his bed. "Your room is quite big and your bed is really comfy." I flopped down on his bed. I heard the door shut and I looked up. Tamaki was gone. "Tamaki?" I was really confused right now.

"I think it's best if you leave, it's already 3 o'clock." I heard Tamaki from outside the door.

"Oh crap I need to get going!" I jumped up from his bed and swung the door open. Tamaki was leaning against the wall looking dramatic. I rolled my eyes and bowed. "Again th-thanks for looking after me." I tried not to gag on the words. "See ya Monday!" I ran down his stairs, found his front door and ran home. Tonight I said I was going to make tea and I needed to go to the shops.

**Monday After School**

I was about to leave the doors of the school after a long day of getting shouted at by teachers, when I felt two hands grab my wrists and drag me away. Not again! I looked behind me and it was Mori and Honey. They were surprisingly strong, well Honey was surprisingly strong but I guessed Mori would be strong. The pulled me into the music room and let go of me.

"Did you almost forget you are still out waitress?" I heard Tamaki's voice from behind me. I turned round and gave him my death stare and sighed. One of the twins gave me a dress to get changed into. This dress was nearly the same as the other one but it was white instead. I dragged my feet into the changing room and put the dress on and the apron. I also tied my hair back into a pony tail.

After changing I walked over to where the sweets and drinks were. I looked over the names to check if I remembered them. I head the door open and a swarm of people rush in. I looked around the corner and saw the room packed in minutes. I got a nod pad off one of the tables and walked out from round the corner. People looked at me as I walked over to Honey and Mori's table.

"Hi, would you like a drink or cake?" I said as sweetly as I could.

"Can I have the strawberry cake brought over please?" Honey said like a toddler. Why would girls fond over him. I nodded my head with a faint smile.

"Can I have some oolong tea please?" One of the girls asked.

"Me too please." Another said. I noted it down.

"Is that all?" I asked. This was not me I was acting the exact opposite. They all nodded and I walked off. I turned round the corner and collected the stuff and popped it on a tray and carried it over to their table. They thanked me and I went to another table. About three hours later the Host Club had closed.

I slumped on a chair and massaged my feet. I have to do this most days now!

"You did really well and you looked quite happy when you were serving!" Haruhi said sitting next to me.

"It was all an act and how can I do this most weeks! I mean my feet kill now!" I said scowling at the floor.

"I'll massage your feet for you." One of the twins said smirking.

"But Hikaru you said you would massage mine when we closed!" I take it Kaoru said that. Hikaru rushed to Kaoru's side.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru! I must have forgotten but I'll never forget about you ever again!" Hikaru said holding his brother.

"You don't need to do that after hours." Kyoya said while once again writing down in his black book.

"It's called brotherly love!" The twins said in sync rolling their eyes.

"So girls like that act! I'm sorry but I'm not fond of two guys, let alone brothers, look so lovey dovey with each other." I said crossing my arms.

"Well not every girl is the same, right?" Tamaki said from across the room.

"Me and Takashi are going home now. Bye everyone!" Honey said while waving to us. He and Mori exited. I stood up and walked over to the changing room to get changed into my school uniform because I didn't want to walk home again in this. After I had changed I stepped out and only Tamaki was left in the room.

"What are you still doing here? You could have gone you know." I said rolling my eyes.

"It would be rude of me to just leave you here!" He said standing up.

_Thump Thump_

For some reason my heart rate just quickened. Maybe I was getting another fever? I walked out of the room and Tamaki followed me quickly. I walked down the hallway with Tamaki following behind.

"Hey wait up!" I heard him say. I stop and turned round. I was outside classroom 2-B at the moment. Tamaki ran to catch up with me and did what I do best; he misplaced his foot and tumbled forward. He pushed me backward into classroom 2-B. I closed my eyes as I landed with a thud and Tamaki landed on top of me. I heard the door close as we fell.

I didn't realise it yet but mine and Tamaki's lips were touching.

_Thump Thump Thump_

My heart was racing even more than it was before. I pushed him off and burst out laughing.

"Sorry force of habit!" I said still laughing. I calmed down and looked at Tamaki who was bright red. Realising what just happened I then turned bright red too. The awkward silence filled the air. I decided to stand up and open the door. I twisted the handle and attempted to pull it. The door wouldn't budge.

"I don't want to alarm you but the door won't open!" I said in panic. This was such an awkward and bad situation. First of all I was stuck in a dark room with Tamaki, the ladies' man. Secondly, me and Tamaki just kissed by accident! This was such a bad situation!

I heard Tamaki stand up.

"Move out the way!" He sounded depressed or maybe even… angry. I stepped to my left and with one swift motion Tamaki pulled the door open and almost broke it. He walked out and walked away with a blank expression on his face. I somehow felt guilty but I don't know why. Then I thought about what happened and the realisation hit me hard like a brick. I had my first kiss with Tamaki! Why Tamaki of all people! I facepalmed and walked out of the school and ran home since the sun was just about to set.

I got home and ran upstairs and flopped onto my bed and fell asleep without having tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragged Into Life**

**Chapter Three- Two Girl Hosts**

I got home and ran upstairs and flopped onto my bed and fell asleep without having tea.

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm, I hit snooze but couldn't seem to go back to sleep. I rolled out of bed and lazily put on my uniform and put my hair in plats to increase the volume in my hair. I packed my bag and checked the time. Fifteen minutes till school start! My eyes widened and I ran out my front door. I ran all the way to school and burst in class. No one was there! I checked the clock in my homeroom; it was 7:30! I have an hour to kill at school doing nothing!

I left the classroom and headed towards the Host Club to see if any interesting things would happen, sadly the room was locked. I then decided to go on a hunt around school.

I ended up outside in the massive garden that was owned by Ouran Academy. I lay on the grass and shut my eyes. Luckily the grass was dry and wasn't muddy. After about a minute just lying on the uncomfortable ground, I jumped up and saw a person in the distance. They were quite tall and had a hood covering his face so I couldn't see it, not that I could see a face from that far away to begin with.

As I laid my eyes upon him he turned around and walked away. Do I have a stalker or something? The clouds started going grey and few drops of water fell down. I decided to go inside. I walked back to my homeroom and there was one other person in there that I didn't really recognise but then again I don't know anyone in my homeroom. I don't talk to anyone in homeroom so I ignored her and sat in my usual seat at the back. She turned round and smiled at me. I looked at her with confused eyes. She walked over and put her elbows on my desk.

"Hi I'm Naomi and I'm new so I hope we can be friends!" She said cheerfully. Naomi had short brown hair.

"Err… Hi I'm Keiko." I said surprised. She smiled again and skipped over to her seat. She was too happy for me so I don't think we'll be friend. I got out my notebook and started drawing little cartoons of the Host Club and me killing them in different ways. I heard some shouting from where the new girl was sitting. I looked up and saw a blonde girl yelling at Naomi for sitting in her space. The blonde girl was Uki… I think. Naomi looked like she was going to cry, I had to do something. I stood up suddenly and they all looked at me.

"Oi! Bitch!" I shouted at Uki and untied my plats. She looked shocked at me for suddenly shouting as the first thing I've said all year. "Have you seen all these spaces that need your FAT ASS to fill or are you freeking blind?" I raised an eyebrow. "If she wants to sit there then let her you FU..." I felt my nose crack and spots began dancing in my vision. I smirked and kicked her in the shin. She grabbed her leg and I punch her in the nose and I felt my knuckle crack. She fell on the floor holding her once pretty face. I turned round and was about to sit back down when I misplaced my foot and once again fell over, hitting my head **HARD **on the floor knocking me out.

I woke up in a room of white. No it wasn't heaven it was the schools nurses' office. I've been here loads of times because well… I'm very clumsy. I saw Naomi sitting on the chair to the side of the bed. She perked up when I spotted her.

"You're awake! You're very clumsy by the way!" She said smiling.

"Hey where's my thank you?" I said with a slight smile. I think I was making my first friend.

"Thank you but you didn't need to do that!" She said shaking her head. "I would have preferred it to have been sorted out without violence but it was still pretty cool to see you beat her up! Who was she anyway?" She titled her head

"I think she's Uki? But I don't really know anyone in homeroom well except for you; oh and by the way did you bring me here because, no offence, but you seem pretty weak." I said with my trademark straight face.

"No I didn't, it was this tall blonde person who said he heard the commotion from outside and came rushing in. He was kinda cute!" Naomi said nodding her head. I blushed because that person was deffenetly Tamaki.

"I gotta go!" I go out of the bed and walked out I heard Naomi say something but it was illegible because I was already gone. I went searching through all the second year classes but he wasn't in any of them. I went past a window and I saw my reflection. I had blood running from my nose and a massive bump on my fore head. I rushed towards the bathroom and washed the blood away. My hair had lost its curliness from my plats and gone straight. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom pinching my nose.

I walked into homeroom and everyone starred at me as I sat down next to the tiny blood puddle. Naomi was sat at the desk next to me.

School went by so slowly and I had to stay after school for a detention. It was only ten minutes which was good. I rushed to the music room and before I opened the door, the opened by itself. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me in.

"Where have you been and why do you look so beat up!" Kyoya said with my trademark straight face. I shrugged and started pulling my dress out my bag. "You won't need that! Today you're going to wear this wig and act as a host because Tamaki isn't here today!" He said scowling at me. I scowled back and chucked the dress across the room. He passed me the boy's uniform and the wig and stomped into the changing room.

I got dressed and surprisingly I looked good as a boy! I pushed open the curtain open and stepped out. No one would guess that it was me because of the wig, which was so hard to get on because I had so much hair, and that I was so flat chested which is also depressing. I sat down as they gawked at how much I looked like a boy because my face looked quite boyish from the bruise.

"Wow you look like a boy! You even have a flat chest just like Haruhi!" The twins sniggered as they shouted the fact. Me and Haruhi scowled at them. We all sat down at separate tables.

The girls all entered excepting Tamaki but instead they got me. I smiled weakly and they all started whispering. A girl walked over and sat down in front of me and looked confused.

"Why isn't Tamaki here today ?" She asked me.

"Err… He's ill today so he couldn't make it but I'll be taking over from Tamaki but only for today. So you'll be able to see him tomorrow." I said naturally. I should have put on a voice but I forgot but my voice is kinda masculine. She nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"So then what's your name?" She asked not caring that I wasn't Tamaki.

"My name Kei and I bet yours is as pretty as your face." I said. Kei was the first thing that popped into my head and I tried to think of something Tamaki would say.

"Your just like a little Tamaki!" She said smiling. I almost vomited when she said that. I just smiled. A few people later, I had about three people sitting at a table with me when one asked…

"How did you get that bruise?" She sounded really worried. It felt nice to have someone worry over me.

"Well I'm really clumsy and I misplaced my foot and I fell! It hurt but I was okay" I grinned. Behind the girls I saw someone with short, brown hair come in. It was Naomi, we linked eyes and she raised an eyebrow and I gave her a look that said 'Tell ya later' she nodded her head and smiled and walked out.

Hours went by and the last girl finally left. As she left I pulled off the wig and tossed it across the room.

"You couldn't have given me a less itchier wig?" I said as I sighed. I stood up and went into the changing room and changed into my uniform and stepped out they were all still there.

"You left with Tamaki last night was anything bothering him or did something happen because Tamaki would never miss a day of school that the Host Club was open on?" Kyoya demanded. I looked blankly at him and shook my head. I couldn't say that he tripped over and accidently kissed me! And I'm pretty sure Kyoya is gay for Tamaki. I walked out the room and out the front door of the school.

The sun was starting to set when I got outside. I got my phone out and read my hundreds of texts from Naomi. We exchanged phone numbers earlier that day. It felt like someone was watching me, I looked over my shoulder but no one was there. I carried on walking home.

**The next day**

It was the beginning of February today and like last month it was going to be probably warm with a few showers.

I walked into homeroom and Naomi waved me over. Naomi was still too happy but she had good qualities is well. I sat down at my usual desk. The tiny blood puddle had been wiped away.

"So about yesterday?" She said smiling like an idiot and raising her eyebrows.

"I was filling in for Tamaki who was normally here but he wasn't yesterday." I said with my straight face again.

"So you normally work there?" She sure can ask questions. I sighed and dived into the story of how I became their waitress.

"That's so cool!" She said excitedly. I looked shocked. "You get to work with so many handsome boys!" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. She shook her head and the homeroom teacher walked in eying me to see if I've done anything bad. I gave the death stare and put my head on my desk.

After school I walked towards the Host Club with Naomi. We parted ways and I pushed the doors open. There I saw everyone sitting round doing nothing. Tamaki was in today, so I didn't have to be a Host. I went into the changing room and got changed into my dress which was a new one it was like the one on Monday but it was different because it wasn't as puffy. There was also a bow that went with it. I opened the curtain and misplaced my foot and fell over once again but this time I didn't burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me blankly. Naomi was sitting there with them.

"Naomi, why are you here?" I said straight faced.

"I wanted to see you working!" She pouted.

"So she does have friends!" The twins sniggered. I gave them the death stare.

"Keiko, am I your friend?" Honey said running over to me, he looked like he was about to burst out in tears. I nodded my head and he hugged me tightly. I pulled him off and stood up.

"You look so cute!" Naomi said grinning and then she stuck out her tongue. I walked over to one of the seats and sat down.

"This dress is so itchy; do I have to wear it?" I frowned. Kyoya nodded his head and I sighed. "Can I at least take out the bow?" I was acting like a child but I didn't care, this dress was so uncomfortable.

"No you can't! The bow makes the outfit complete!" Tamaki stood up and shouted.

"Well this dress is uncomfortable so I'm going to get changed! I don't care if I have to serve your drinks!" I stomped off towards the changing room.

"Fine then you won't come on the Host Club's trip to Spain in a week!" He sounded angry

"I don't care. I wouldn't go anyway!" I shouted back

"I have to go now! Keiko do your job for me okay!" I heard Naomi shout as she left. I exited the changing room with the dress still on.

"Fine, if it's for you." I mumbled and crossed my arms. "I'll work today but I'm not going on that trip because it will most likely be sunny and I hate the sun with a passion!" I walked over to the sweets and the girls came in. The only good thing about this is that it's not awkward between me and Tamaki and also the holiday was right around the corner and it was two weeks long!

**A Week Later**

I woke up and looked around. It wasn't my bedroom and wasn't a car. I think I'm on an airplane but I'm not really sure. No one was sat next to me and I wasn't in my Pyjamas but in a dress. It was a black dress with a purple bow at the neck I looked around and I saw the Host Club all sitting in the chairs. Haruhi wasn't here either.

"She's awake!" I heard the Twins say.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"To Spain but Haruhi couldn't come because she didn't have a passport." Honey said looking depressed and hugging a teddy.

"I said I wasn't coming!" I shouted and stood up.

"Sit back down we're about to land!" One of the twins said. I sank to the floor in depression.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than normal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragged Into Life**

**Chapter Four- The Holiday Home **

I sank to the floor in depression.

The plane landed clumsily and I clutched to the seat for my life. When the plane halted to a stop, I had to pry my fingers off the seat. We collected out luggage and of course my mom packed it, so it was in a bright pink suitcase! We dragged them to a limo and got in.

"Hey, where are we staying anyway?" I asked resting my elbows on my knees.

"My Holiday home" Tamaki said proudly. I frowned.

"I wish Haruhi came instead." One of the twins said and the other one nodded his head.

"Haruhi doesn't have a passport and it would be rude if Keiko didn't come." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I sighed and shut my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"We're here." I heard a low voice say. My eyes flickered open and I saw Mori looking at me with his head tilted. I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out and stretched. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it into the house. My first reaction was to fall to the floor in amazement. It was about twice the size of my own house.

"Why're you on the floor?" I heard Tamaki say from behind me. "You fell to the floor in awe didn't you?" He smirked.

"No I simply fell from the waste of money spent on here!" I said raising my eyebrow. I got up and dusted myself off. "When are we going home?" I asked like a spoiled kid.

"In 4 days."

"What I can't wait that long!" I shouted and ran outside and the limo was driving away. I ran after it but it was too fast and I ended up falling over. As normal I burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked me running towards me.

"I'm… going to… KILL YOU!" I jumped up and ran after Tamaki still laughing. I then stopped when I saw the ocean. I stared at the soft waves. A smile crept upon my face as good memorise with my dad flooded my brain. I turned around and headed indoors as I could already feel my body starting to heat up. I pushed the doors open and dragged my luggage up the stairs avoiding everyone else. I opened numerous doors until I found a small room with no luggage or clothes in and made myself comfortable. The clothes my mom packed weren't so bad, like she picked some outfits that I like and some that I wouldn't be seen dead in. I got changed into black jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt which I could sleep in and lay down in the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Keiko!" I heard a voice shout. I got up and walked out of the room and glared at the person who the voice belonged to. It was Tamaki. He walked up to me and pulled me down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"It's dinner time!" He said back and pushed me towards the table.

"Why did you pull me?" I scowled at him and sat down. Mori and Honey brought out food from the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting us use your kitchen Tama-chan!" Honey said happily and sat down next to me.

"Did you and Mori make this?" I asked. Honey nodded his head and I smiled. I've never had someone other than me or a maid cook for me. We dug in and in minutes we were finished.

"Keiko why are you wearing Pyjamas?" Honey asked tilting his head.

"Well I was sleeping until Tamaki woke me up!" I said giving Tamaki the death stare.

"Keiko don't blame Tama-chan, it was me who made dinner and asked for you to come down!" He looked like he was about to burst out crying and he was clinging to my waist. I patted him on the head on smiled. He let go and smiled. I got up and walked away to my room and flopped back on the bed.

"Hey." I turned to where the voice was coming from. I lifted my head and saw Tamaki standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"Can't I say hey once in a while?" He pouted and I rolled my eyes. I plopped my head back down. I heard footsteps and felt a something weigh down a part of the bed. I looked up and saw Tamaki, his eyes were sparkling. He grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss.

I opened my eyes and screamed as I sat up. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and I was breathing deeply. That was the worst nightmare I've had in my life. I heard footsteps run towards my room, the door burst open and the Host club came barging in.

"What's wrong?" The twins sounded worried about me for once. I couldn't say anything; I was just concentrating on breathing at the moment. Tamaki rushed over and kneeled beside my bed.

"Hey." He said calmly. He grabbed my hand. "Did you have a night…"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted and yanked my hand free from his grip. I burrowed my head into my knees and tears started forming in my eyes but I don't know why. "All of you please go!" I shouted into my knees. I heard them all leave but I still felt a presence in the room. "Kyoya you too." I said.

"What was your nightmare about anyway?" He asked disobeying my orders.

"It was about spaceships and aliens." I faked. I don't think I was that convincing.

"Fine, I'll leave but when you feel like it tell me the truth." He said blankly. I heard the door close and I got up. I walked over to my dresser and got dressed into shorts and my green off the shoulder top. I wrote a note saying 'I was going out to clear my head'. I walked down the stairs. I put the note on the door and ran out.

I ran down the drive and down street after street until I got to the local mall. I walked in and checked my watch it was only 6am. I sighed and started walking around. I saw a little chocolate shop so I walked in. All the chocolate looked delicious and my stomach started to grumble. It was only 6am and I was starving. I checked my purse but it was empty, I'm going to have to go back to the holiday home. My eyes caught a glimpse of red. I looked at it face on, it was a chocolate heart covered in red wrapping. It was almost Valentine's Day and once again I'm going to be alone for the 16th year in a row. This reminded me of the dream I had and I started thinking of reasons why I would have that dream but none came to mind.

When I came to my senses I was sitting on a bench staring into space. I checked my watch and it was 8.45! I had been spaced out for too long. Right across from me was a Dead-Pulse store! Maybe spacing out isn't so bad. I jumped up from my bench and walked across into the store. I looked around and there was so much stuff I wanted to buy but I didn't have any money.

I was looking at this nice necklace when I heard footsteps behind me and before I could turn around I felt tight arms wrapping around my shoulders. I felt a something rest on my shoulder; I looked over and saw blonde hair. Of course it was Tamaki.

_Thump Thump_

Why is my heart feeling like it's going to pound out of my chest?

"I-I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"It's okay." He whispered into my ear. I could feel him smile. My heart began pounding faster and I was worried that he could hear it.

_Growl_

"Are you hungry?" He asked letting go of me. I didn't reply, I meant to but I couldn't think of anything. "Come on" He walked out of the shop and I just followed. He walked towards one of the food stands and looked excited at all the 'commoners' food that was there. He ordered something and passed it to me. I took a bite and savoured the taste. It was nice so I gobbled it down.

"Are you going to talk now?" He asked smiling. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Thanks." I said coldly. He stood up and started walking away. I stood up and followed him. When I caught up I could see he was angry. I stopped.

I keep making people angry. It felt like the mall was getting even more crowed the further away he walked. I felt a little dizzy so I went and sat down at the nearest bench. I put my hand against my forehead and I was heating up. Why here why now? There was no Tamaki here, there was no mom here and there certainly wasn't dad here. I curled into a ball on the bench and grabbed my phone out my pocket. I dialled Tamaki's number since I felt too weak to text him.

"Keiko, what's the matter?" He sound worried when he picked the phone up.

"Bench… Fever..." I looked across from me and saw Café Bonjour "Café… Bonjour" I felt really weak

"I'll find you soon!" I heard him say determined. I heard the beep confirming that he hung up. I only had to wait about 5 minutes until he found me.

"Keiko are you alright!" He said.

"Can you get me… some cold water… please?" I asked. Something cold normally makes my fever go down. He rushed off and in a matter of seconds he was back with water. I drank some and stood up weakly.

"Let's do this!" I said. I started walking towards the exit with the water placed against my forehead.

"Wow you recover quickly." Tamaki said supporting me to make sure I didn't fall over.

"I've not recovered; I'm just keeping my fever down for now." I said as I saw the exit. I rushed over to it and pushed the doors open.

I dropped the water on the fall and my fever began to rise slowly.

"Hey are you okay?" Tamaki said rushing over and hold my waist to make sure I don't fall.

"I'm okay, I promi…" I began to say but I cut myself of by all my limps becoming extremely weak. I began to drift in and out of consciousness. And that was the last thing I remembered.

I flicked my eyes open to the sound of people shouting to each other. I looked around but nobody was in my room. I felt something tight around my hand; I looked down and saw Tamaki attached to me still wearing what he was last.

_Thump Thump_

My heart started pounding again. It was horrible because whenever I was around him my heart would pound. He was asleep and this was definitely the better side of him. I tried to pull my hand away but he pulled it towards him and put it under his head. This annoyed me just a little bit. I flicked him in the head and his eyes wearily opened.

"I need my hand back" I said blankly. He looked at his hand and saw it holding mine. He quickly let go and blushed. "Thank you. Oh and by the way how long was I out?" I was really curious.

"A day, which means we're going back tomorrow." He looked disappointed.

"Really?" I said with a happy face. He nodded his head and walked out the room. I jumped up and looked out of the small window. It was sunny and I could see the heat haze. I heard a knock at my door and then two voices.

"We're going to the beach, if you would like to come then you can." It was the dopple-gangers. I think the beach would be fun. I looked through my draws to see if mom had packed me a swimming suit. The only thing there was, was a light blue bikini! I shoved it back in the draw and sighed. I guess I won't be going to the beach today. I looked through my window again and saw the Host club walking towards the beach laughing and having fun. It looked kinda fun but I couldn't go out anyway, I then saw Mori carrying an umbrella. I could sit under that to keep my face out of the heat. Oh wait I can't be seen in that bikini… Oh what the heck I can wear something over it. I got changed into the bikini and searched my draws for something else to wear. There wasn't anything I would be seen dead in except a red jumper and a pair of shorts. So I threw that on and exited the house and walked to the beach.

The sand was soft on my feet. My hair started sticking to my face so I tied it into a bun. I walked over to where the rest of them were and sat in the shade of the umbrella. It was nice, cold and relaxing in the shade. Well it was until the twins came over.

"Hey Keiko are you going to take off that ugly jumper?" One of them said

"Yeah I'm sure someone would like to see you like that." The other one sniggered. I glared at them and rolled my eyes. I didn't really understand what they meant by that at that. I saw the twin glance at each other and then one grabbed my arm and pulled me up while the other one grabbed the umbrella and ran off with it.

I yanked my arm free and chased after him. I saw him stop to catch his breath and he held it out. I was about to grab it when he pulled it away and there was Tamaki just about to walked into the sea. I shrieked and ran into the back of Tamaki pushing us forward into the sea. I somehow did a forward roll when I landed, getting my back even more wet. I turned around and saw the twin laughing their asses off and a Tamaki looking baffled. I stood up and it seemed like the world was spinning. I put my arms out to keep me from falling over.

"Keiko are you okay?" I heard Honey say from somewhere.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." I said trying to get out of the vast ocean without falling over. I sat down in the sand trying to regain my sense of sight. Once I could see properly I gave the twins death stares which they just shrugged their shoulders at. I stood up and loads of sand was stuck to my butt. I tried to wipe it off but it just stayed there. I sighed and walked over to the twins and snatched the umbrella off them and walked away. I dug it into the ground at full force and sat down.

My jumper was starting to stick to me so I decided to take it off. I still didn't want them seeing me in it so I took my hair down from its bun and lay it over my chest. I then stood up and took of my shorts which were full of sand. I sat down straight away and tucked myself into a ball. I heard someone bound over.

"Keiko do you wanna play in the sea with me?" I heard Honey say. I looked up and smiled, he looked really hopeful that I would say yes. I rolled my eyes with a smiled.

"Why not!" I said jumping up. "Last one to the sea loses!" I shouted running towards the sea.

"Hey no fair! You had a head start!" I heard him shout after me while running. I could hear him running at my footsteps and as he passed me he smiled. He then jumped into the water and I followed him running in.

"Hey no fair I needed an extra head start!" I shouted as I sat down in the water, it went up to my stomach. I smiled as I leant back on my hands.

"Looks like you two are having fun." I heard a voice say. I turned round quickly, it was only Kyoya. He sat down next to me. "I need to ask you a question."

"Give me your best shot." I said blankly. He leaned in closer to my ear.

"Do you like Tamaki?" He whispered. I stood up immediately and looked down on him.

"As… Freaking… If!" I said pausing after each word. I stomped off over to the umbrella. But the real question is, was I lying just then? I don't even know. I got my sandy clothes on and started walking back to the house.

"Hey Keiko! Wait up!" I heard Tamaki shout behind me.

_Thump Thump_

Crap my heart was beating so fast right now! I stopped and waited for him.

"What did Kyoya say to you because you stomped off after?" He sounded concerned.

"None of your business." I muttered and walked off.

"Hey please tell me!" I heard him shout at me

"I want to be alone!" I shouted back. I needed to think about the situation I'm in because I really don't know how I feel.

I pushed the door open to the house and walked up the stairs into one of the many bathrooms. I got undressed and hoped into the shower and started thinking about my situation.

When I turned the shower off, I had come to a conclusion. I figured no one was home yet because it was so quiet. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I looked at myself in the mirror; my wet hair was knotted and messy. I grabbed my clothes and was about to leave when the door opened. Tamaki was standing there wide eyed.

"Pervert!" I shouted and ran past him clutching on to my towel. I ran straight into my room and quickly shut the door. I then collapsed against it breathing deeply. I hit the back of my head against the it.

My conclusion was that I was in love with Tamaki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragged Into Life**

**Chapter Five- Here Comes Trouble**

My conclusion was that I was in love with Tamaki.

And you wanna know the worst part of all? It was with Tamaki and he is everywhere I look!

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Keiko I didn't mean to…" It was Tamaki and he was the last person I wanted to talk with

"Go away pervert!" I shouted back at him. I could feel my face heat up. Not from fever but with blush. It was a good job he was on the other side of the door.

"Tamaki's a pervert! Tamaki's a pervert!" I heard the twins chant from outside the door. I giggled to myself.

I stood up and got changed into my pyjamas and got into bed. Valentine's Day is coming up in a few days, right? Maybe I could get Tamaki something! I sat up and slapped myself in the face.

"This is not like you Keiko! Snap out of it!" I yelled quietly to myself. I lay back down and automatically fell into a deep sleep. For some reason I had become extremely tired after my shower.

My eyes flicked open and I was in a car still in my pyjamas. I rubbed my eyes and only me, Tamaki and Kyoya were in it.

"Where am I?" I said through a yawn.

"We're back in Japan" Tamaki said grumpy.

"Wait we're back? But how?" I asked surprised.

"You've been asleep for a while and look we're pulling up to your house." Kyoya said a little bit devious but he was right we were pulling up to my house. The car stopped smoothly and my door opened, I hoped out and grabbed my suitcase.

"Thanks for the trip." I mumbled under my breath so no one could hear it. I rushed off towards my home. Before I could open the door I heard someone shout my name. I spun around to see Tamaki start to jog up to me.

A sudden pain jolted my back and I fell onto my hands and knees.

"Keiko you're here!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I turned my head around and saw a pink haired girl. She pulled me up and hugged me tightly.

"I can't breathe!" I said gasping for air.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you in like forever!" She said jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Tamaki said confused.

"Why are you still here?" I said glaring at him. Sometimes he didn't know when to leave. I looked at the girl closer this time. She was about an inch taller than me and her breasts were also bigger.

"I'm Aya, Keiko's cousin." She said sticking her hand out. Wait she's Aya? She's grown up so much!

"My god how much did you grow! You're taller than me, that's just unfair!" I shouted full of anger. She raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help it, I'm naturally beautiful!" She said poising. I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with her being taller than you, I'm taller than you?" Tamaki said looking really confused.

"I don't care if you're taller than me because you're a boy and you're older, whereas she is only 13!" I shouted while stomping off inside.

Ami ran up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Finally you're back! I had Aya look after me when you were away and she's even worse than one of the maids!" She said cuddling up to me.

"Hey I'm not that bad and as if I'm taller than you have you seen my shoes?" She interrupted. I looked down at her feet and she was wearing 6 inch heels. "But these puppies are real!" She said motioning towards her chest. I placed Ami down and walked past her and outside to see if Tamaki was still there which he was.

"You shouted my name before, why?" I asked curiously.

"I was going to say see you tomorrow at the club room!" He said smiling.

"You joined a club?" Aya said putting her head on my shoulder.

"More like forced and any way see you tomorrow then." I said irritated. I closed the door and Aya kicked off her heels. She instantly shrunk down to her original height.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She said waggling her eyebrows at me. I shook my head violently. "Does that mean I have a chance?" She said eagerly.

"Wait what?" I said a bit taken back.

"He's good looking and obviously he likes me. I mean who doesn't like me!" She said as she took a mirror out of her pocket and looked at her self and smiled.

"I don't really think he would go for a 13 year old girl when he could choose any one of his guest. Like some are even more beautiful than you!" I said the last part a tad bit sarcastic. She glared at me the way I glare at other people.

"You're just jealous that no one will like you because you're ugly!" The pink haired girl shouted pointing her finger at me. I shrugged.

"I can live with it." I said. "He also might not like the colour of your hair. He might have liked your blonde hair that matched his." I smirked and walked off leaving the 13 year old flailing around in a tantrum.

**The next day**

I got to school pretty early today but when I opened the door to my classroom it was bustling with people. I looked confused as I moved towards my seat where ever one was crowding around. There sitting in my seat was Aya. Her hair was tied into a pink bun and the dress looked somewhat good on her.

"Move." I said bluntly. She pouted.

"How was I supposed to know this was your seat?" She said, squinting her eyes at me.

"Keiko!" I heard a voice say from behind me and before I could turn around something wrapped around me. I looked behind me and saw Naomi. "I missed you so much! No one would talk to me in homeroom!"

"It's okay but can you let go of me, I can't breathe!" I said rolling my eyes. I turned to face Aya and put my hand on my desk. "Why are you even here, you're only in middle school!" I glared at her.

"But I wanted to see the club you're in." She said and I could tell she was about to cry by the way her cheeks rose up and her frown lines were showing.

"Well sorry but 13 year olds aren't allowed." I said sticking my tongue out. She got up and dragged her bag out of the room. I sat down at the desk and plopped my head down on it.

"Who was that?" I heard Naomi say

"My cousin. She does whatever she wants which is a bit annoying but I can live with it" I said sighing.

"She's really cute but like in puppy dog cute, you get me?" She said

"Uh-huh" I said nodding my head.

It was the end of the day and I was walking towards the music room when I felt something tug on my arm and pull me into the club room. I looked at the culprit and it was Aya. I looked up from her and the hosts were all looking at me confused. I sighed as the pink hair girl jumped up and down in glee.

"All these guys are so cute!" She shouted and anyone could see she was too excited.

"Oh hi Aya." Tamaki said. Aya raised an eyebrow and gave me a look saying 'He-so-likes-me'

"This is my cousin, Aya" I said. "Is my outfit in the changing room?" The twins nodded and smirked at each other.

"I think she'll like this outfit very much don't you think Kaoru?" Said supposedly Hikaru

"Yup Hikaru." Said his dopple ganger. The both snickered and I opened the curtain to see pink dress with long sleeves that went down to the floor with a crown next to it.

"You expect me to wear that? Count me out!" I shouted.

"But it goes with our theme: The middle ages." Tamaki said pouting.

"Don't worry I knew you would say that so I got another one" Kyoya said handing me a brown dress and an apron. I got changed into it and opened the curtain.

"I look like a peasant!" I shouted glaring at Kyoya

"Well this is the Middle Ages and there were a lot of peasants in them times and besides you're not a peasant you're a maid." He said rolling his eyes

"Fine" I said walking over to the snacks.

"Keiko what is this club?" Aya said confused.

"It's a host club" I said unamused

"That means I can come every day?" Aya showed a toothy grin.

"You can if you leave now and it's not open on Thursdays and Fridays."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then." She said as she skipped away. I let her come to easily but I'm tired and I can't be bothered arguing right now. I heard the girls file into the room and sound amazed by the costumes the boys were wearing. I haven't seen what they're wearing yet.

I peered round the corner and saw them all in there getup and couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they looked and all the girls were swooning over them in it is well. My eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Tamaki. He looked like a prince.

I heard someone shout me and I snapped out of my gaze and walked over towards where the voice came from.

Throughout the time I spent serving I kept blacking out while staring at Tamaki. I couldn't carry on working like this so I pretended that I didn't feel well and got changed to go home. I was about to walk out the door when Tamaki ran up to me.

"Make sure you are here tomorrow…" He then quickly added "Because we're going to be very busy tomorrow since its valentine's day." I nodded my head and walked out. I looked at my reflection in one of the windows and saw my face turning red, but why? I backed away and walked off.

I saw the pink headed 13 year old trailing behind me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wanted to… walk home with you?" She asked herself unsure. I think she was following me.

"Come on then" I said as I started walking away. I heard her feet clomp after me. We got outside the school gate and there was a limo parked outside. The door swung open and Ami was in there.

"What are you doing in a stranger's car" I asked her worried.

"This isn't a stranger's car, its Aya's!" She said smiling

"Wha…" I started to say but then I felt something push me forwards. As I was falling into the car I hit my head on something, I don't know what but it was hard. I heard the door slam behind me. I got on to my knees and held my head.

"Are you okay?" I think Ami said it but all I could see was black dots dancing in my vision. I nodded my head and I heard another door slam.

"Did you hit your head?" I heard Aya say concerned.

"What do you think?" I said as my vision came back to me. The limo was quite big. I heard the rev of the engine and scowled at Aya. "Where are we going?" I said in my angriest tone.

"Well i know you wouldn't have come with me voluntarily, so I had to do that. And I didn't mean for you to hit your head!" She sounded like she was going to cry and her cheeks rose and her frown lines showed.

"You didn't answer my question!" I shouted at her.

"Grandma and Granddad summoned you!" She said as she burst into tears.

"What but I said I would never see them again! Not after what they did to Ami!" I said trying to open the door to the car.

"It's locked." Aya said sniffling

"Oneesan, who are Grandma and Granddad?" Ami asked me sweetly. She must not remember what they did; well I guess I wouldn't if I was that young.

"We're going to see daddy parents." I said with a fake smile upon my face

"Are they nice people?" She asked tilting her head.

"There a lot better than before …" She said which reassured me a bit "Oh and Keiko they didn't just summon you they also summoned me and Ami but I know it's not for something evil like last time" She whispered that in my ear. I nodded my head and sat on the chair. I closed my eyes and sat back.

Time flew by and we were at the massive mansion known as my Grandma and Granddad's house. I hoped out the limo and stretched my arms and legs. Ami got out and copied me while giggling. I picked her up and held her close. As I walked towards the giant building the door opened and my father's parents walked out smiling like they were kind people. But they were the opposite of that; they were monsters, demons and were my grandparents!

"I'm so glad you came! Come on let's get you out of that school uniform!" My Grandma said motioning for us to follow them into their home. Me and Aya exchanged looks and followed them in.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you! How old were you? 7…8?"My Granddad tilted his head as he asked me.

"I was 11, it was the year my father left us" I said emotionless.

"Well if you let Ichirou guide you to the dressing room I have set out three dresses for you to get changed into." My Grandma said pointing us towards a butler who looked only 19. He lead us up towards a room and we all entered.

The three dresses on the bed were beautiful. The one that was probably meant for me was black and strapless; it also had a collar that attached around my neck. Aya's dress was a white-blue colour with purple straps and bows, it also had black ruffles. Ami's dress looked really cute on her; it was yellow and had flowers on it. We all got dressed and exited the room in quiet.

My Grandma and Granddad were waiting outside for us.

"Don't you all look beautiful?" My Granddad said slightly chuckling to himself. I heard a car pull outside the house.

"He's early!" My Grandma said in panic. "Come on Keiko, how about we go down into the dining room?" She said it more like a command than a suggestion. I gave Aya a look saying 'Look-after-Ami-or-else-I'll-kill-you' She nodded her head and I let my Grandmother pull me down the stairs.

We were walking down the stairs when she asked me "You don't have a boyfriend do you?" I was taken by surprise and before I could replied she answered herself. "Of course you don't, that was a silly question!" I got really offended but I was too busy thinking why she was asking if I had a boyfriend?

She pushed the door of the dining room open and a boy was sitting on one of the chairs. He had short, ginger, spiked up hair. He also had blue eyes; I could tell he wasn't Japanese. He was actually quite good looking.

"Keiko this is Luke, Luke this is Keiko. Please get along." She said as she pushed me down into my chair. Is this what I think it is? My Grandma exited the room and Luke smiled at me. I heard the click of the lock so I couldn't run away. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His voice was also really nice.

"This is a marriage meeting isn't it?" I asked as I slumped into my chair.

"What your Grandma didn't tell you?" He sounded concerned. I shook my head. "Well at least it could be worse, you could be ugly." He said smiling at me. I blushed and shook my head,

"You think I'm pretty?" I said shocked.

"Well I never lie!" He said laughing. I giggled too. I felt a buzz from inside my pocket of the dress.

"Sorry I need to get this." I said. I walked into the corner of the room. I checked my phone; it was Tamaki calling me. I press the answer button and put it up to my ear.

"WHY DID AYA PUSH YOU INTO THAT CAR THAT DRIVED OFF?" He shouted down my ear.

"Can you calm down? I'm okay! Geez you're like a crazy mother and how do you know that Aya pushed me into the car?" I sounded irritated.

"Naomi told me she saw the pink haired girl push you into the limo…" He got interrupted by someone.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Why did she push you in? Please tell me you're okay, please please please ple…" It was Naomi sounding really worried and scarred but I cut her off.

"I'm okay." I said calmly. I heard shouting down the line and I laughed.

"Don't snatch my phone off me when I'm talking!" Tamaki shouted. "Where are you anyway" He said to me.

"Well I'm at…" Someone snatched my phone off me. I spun round and saw my Grandma holding my phone up against her ear.

"She's is currently at her Grandma's at a marriage meeting, so please don't spoil this for her." She said as she hung up "I'm taking this!" She said as she turned to me. She walked away locking the door behind her. I walked over to me seat and sat down.

"Who was that?" He asked rising and eyebrow.

"My friends, there a bit crazy and…" I started but once again was interrupted.

"You don't wanna have this marriage meeting do you?" He asked me smiling

"Not really but if my grandma does something it's pretty hard for her to stop." I said sighing.

"Look I don't wanna have this meeting either but my mom's forcing me, so tomorrow we act like we hate each other at the meeting between our families then the marriage won't happen. Deal?" He said holding his hand out. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Deal!" I said showing my evil smile. I knocked on the door to the hall way.

"Yes?" I heard a man say.

"We're done here!" I shouted at him. He opened the door and I stomped out trying to find my Grandma. I stomped into the lounge and my Grandmother was sitting there innocently holding my phone in her hand. I walked up to her and grabbed it out of her hand and stomped off upstairs. I tried to find Aya and Ami but I failed so I went into the room I got dressed in. I rummaged through the dresser to find something else to wear but there was only girly dresses and crap like that.

I grabbed money off the side of the dresser and kicked off the shoes I was wearing and traded them in for my black lace up boots.

_Knock Knock_

I opened the door and saw my Grandmother looking at me angrily. I pushed past her and ran down the stairs and out the front door. I could see the town from the house which I had just decided was my location. I started to run towards my destination at full speed.

I made it to the town and was panting for breath while sitting on a bench. I got a few odd stares from the people passing by. Once I regained my breath I stood up not knowing where to go. I caught a glimpse of a chocolate shop and started walking towards it. I might as well by Tamaki something because I probably won't be in tomorrow or the day after but I'm sure he'll forgive me.

I walked into the shop and there was only valentine crap everywhere. I rolled my eyes and was about to leave when I saw this chocolate that wasn't too lovey dovey and was great it still said happy Valentine's Day but what can I do? I went to the checkout and placed the chocolate down on the counter. The lady smiled at me as she scanned the item. I paid for the chocolate and walked out the shop.

I was about the walked home when I felt some one storm up to me. I turned around and saw my Grandmother standing there in a temper.

"How dare you just walk out like that? You are going to comeback right now, got it?" She said and she started pulling my arm.

"I was already…" I started to say but I met a sharp pain spreading across my face.

"Did I ask you to reply?" She shouted at me with her hand still hovering in the air.

"Well you asked a question, so I just answered!" I shouted back. She grabbed my arm and jolted me forward making me land on my hand and knees. Everyone was staring at us.

"This is why I never wanted to see you again! You hurt people for no reason like when you pushed Ami down the stairs for a laugh and she broke her arm!" Tears were running down my face at this moment. She kicked me in the stomach and pulled me up by my hair so our faces were in line.

"I only did that because she an idiot and doesn't know how to move out the way!" She said smiling at me. She threw me back on the ground and walked away excepting me to follow. So I did I didn't want to get hurt anymore.

As I was following the witch the air started to get chilly. I touched my face to try and warm it but something sticky was there. I pulled my hand away and blood was covering my hand. I sighed and pinched my nose which is where I guessed the blood was coming from.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR LIKE A WEEK! I went skiing so i couldn't bring me laptop and i had a show all this week i'm so sorry i feel really bad and i will update again today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragged Into Life**

**Chapter Six- Valentine's Day **

I sighed and pinched my nose which is where I guessed the blood was coming from.

When we were home, I went into the bathroom to see the damage. My lip was cut and bleeding and I had blood smeared all over my face from my bleeding nose. I turned the faucet on and let the warm water wash the blood off my hands. I put the plug in the plug hole and the water started to rise.

When it was at the right level I stopped the faucet and splashed my face with the water causing the blood to drip into the water. I grabbed a cloth and wiped my face down. I put the cloth in the sink and the water was a blood red colour.

I examined my face again. I didn't look that bad except my lip was cut but that's all. I walked out and found Ami and Aya sitting outside the door.

"Oneesan are you okay?" Ami said hugging onto my leg. I nodded my head at her while smiling.

"I just tripped over." I lied. Aya looked at me with disbelief.

"So why did grandma want you two?" I asked them both

"She didn't really want us." Aya replied. I sighed and walked into one of the bedrooms. I climbed into the bed and felt something climb in with me.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" I heard Ami say. I hugged her tightly.

"Sure you can but it's nowhere near bedtime!" I said

"But you're going to bed and you're still in your dress!" She shouted while giggling. I sat up and saw Ami hiding poorly under the cover. I laughed to myself and jumped out. I walked over to the draws and rummaged through it and found some pyjamas that fit me and some that fit Ami. I chucked them on to her head.

"Put these on if you're going to sleep." I said to her. She sat up and nodded her head. We got changed into the cosy pyjamas and cuddled up in the bed. I waited for her to fall asleep so I could fall asleep.

_Buzz Buzz_

I lifted my head up sleepily. I rubbed my eyes and saw my phone glowing in the darkness. I attempted to get up but was pulled back by my sleeping sister. I yanked my arm free and made my way through the darkness towards my phone.

I checked it and it was 3:40 and I had 11missed calls from Naomi, 6 missed calls from Tamaki and 1 text from my mother saying 'Are you okay at Grandma's?' I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I dialled Naomi's number and she immediately picked up.

"Marriage meeting? What about Tamaki? Aren't you two a thing? Why didn't you tell me? Huh huh huh?" She shouted at me down the line.

"Firstly, I didn't know about it until today and me and Luke defiantly won't be getting married! Secondly, Tamaki and I aren't going out and will never go out!" I quietly shouted back. I felt a bit sad saying me and Tamaki will never go out.

"But you like him right?" She asked me concerned.

"As an annoying older brother!" I said blushing. It's a good thing that she can't see me.

"But you two are soooooooooooooooooooooooo…"

"Bye I gotta go back to sleep" I said quickly and hung up. I took a deep breath and my phone started ringing. It startled me and I almost dropped it on the tiles of the floor. I answered it angrily. "What!"

"This is Kyoya, is this a bad moment to ring you?" Kyoya said from down the line.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked him back

"Tsk tsk tsk, didn't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question?" He said with his stern voice.

"Fine this is not… wait didn't you just answer my question with a question? 'Didn't you know it's rude?'" I mimicked back at him

"Well I don't mind being rude to you since you're used to it and I'm calling you to ask you are you going to be in tomorrow?"

"Probably not so I won't be able to waitress your silly club sorry." I said as I hung up. I turned my phone off and sulked back into bed.

**The Next Day**

Me and Luke were sitting opposite each other giving each other fake death stares while his mother and my Grandmother were eyeing each other worriedly. My Grandmother yanked my arm up and dragged me away from the table.

"You're still going to get married to him, like him or not. Try and get along and it will be easier." She whispered to me in her angriest tone.

"But I don't want to get married to him! I'm too young!" I said back at her trying not to whisper. I could her Luke and his mom having the same conversation.

"Well you'll be 16 when the marriage happens and if you get a boyfriend before you're 16 then I might reconsider but for now you will have this marriage meeting for another week. It's valentine's day so try and act in love!" She shouted and I'm pretty sure everyone in the house heard it.

"Fine!" I shouted back. I stomped over to the table and sat down. I smiled a fake smile and took a sip of my drink.

The meeting went on for hours of the adults talking while I was thinking how I could get a boyfriend before I was 16 but no ideas came to mind.

I was lying on my bed after trying to get some sleep but all I could hear was my phone buzzing away. I should get up and get it right? But it's Kyoya phoning me and I don't like Kyoya.

_Knock Knock_

My grandmother entered after knocking. She sat down on my bed.

"I am very disappointed in you for trying to resist me! If I was my normal self I would hit you but I'm going to give you another chance. You have another meeting in two days so you'll be here until the one after that." She stood up and left without letting me reply. I sighed and walked over to my phone that was buzzing away. I picked it up and heard shouting down the line.

"Keiko do you know how to answer your phone or not?" I heard Tamaki shout down the line. So Kyoya wasn't the only one calling me.

"No I don't know how to answer a phone that why I'm talking to you right now!" I said sarcastically

"Don't be sarcastic to me and anyway I'll be at your Grandmother's house at about 1:00am tonight to pick you and Ami up." He said quickly

"You're going to take me away from this place…" I said eagerly "Wait how do you know where she lives?"

"Kyoya. I have to go now we're about to open, bye!" He said down the line and hung up without waiting for me to reply. I checked the time and it was almost 4. I sighed.

"I have to wait 7 hours for him to pick me up!" I said to myself. I walked out the room and gathered my school uniform from the other room and packed it into the bag that carried the chocolate for Tamaki in. I looked at myself in the mirror. You could see my split lip; I was wearing a red and pink dress covered in hearts and was wearing matching red heels. It was something I would wear at the host club. I flopped down on the bed and set my phone alarm for 1 and closed my eyes.

_Beep Beep Beep_

My alarm went off and I opened my eyes immediately. I felt something heavy on my back. It was my sister who unsurprisingly was still asleep. I turned off my alarm and picked Ami up. I slung my bag on my shoulder and grabbed my phone.

I exited the room and ran down the stairs clutching Ami tightly. I heard stomps up stairs. I almost tripped over my heels so I took them off before I exited the house.

I swung the door open and there was no one outside. I waited for a minute until I heard footsteps approach. I started to run clutch Ami, my shoes and my phone tightly against my chest. I was almost out of the drive when I saw a small cheap car driving up the drive way. It stopped in front of me and Tamaki jumped out.

"Quickly get in!" He said. I opened the children's door and sat Ami down in the seat and buckled her in. I opened the passenger door and jumped in. Tamaki was about to start the engine when I saw something white start to approach us. It was my grandmother wearing her white rope and her hair was spread around her head. Tamaki started the car and looked at me.

"What happened to your lip?" Tamaki said worried.

"It was that monster! Now drive!" I shouted at him making him reverse down the drive. I felt all excited and full of adrenaline.

We made it out the drive and we drove off down the street and on to the motor way.

"Wait you can drive? I thought you were only good at being a host!" I said surprised

"Yeah I can drive! Now be quiet so I don't crash!" He said concentrating on the road. I laughed at looked at the road is well. My eyes started feeling droopy and I drifted in sleep.

I woke up to the sound on Ami shouting my name. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. It was still dark out.

"Yeah what up Ami" I said through a yawn

"Look we're almost home!" She said pointing to our house. I smiled and looked towards Tamaki whose eyes were glued to the road.

We pulled up to the house and we all got out. Ami ran up to the door and I remembered something really important.

"We forgot Aya!" I said

"What?" Tamaki replied confused.

"I hope she's okay." I said to no one particularly. I checked the time on my phone and it was 3:30! "You wanna come in?" I asked Tamaki

"Sure" He said smiling. We walked in and sat down on the couch. Ami probably ran upstairs and into her warm bed.

"So what happened to your lip?" He asked me

"Well my Grandmother slapped me or was it when she threw me on the ground, either way she's a demon!" I said scowling. He grabbed my chin and brushed his thumb over the scab on my lip. I went bright red and if it was possible I even think my feet went red!

"Ow." I said. He let go and scratched behind his head.

"Sorry" He was really cute like this.

'Keiko stop acting girly' I said to myself as I mentally slapped my checks.

"I better go take the car back I mean I'll get in loads of trouble if my dad finds out!" He said standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Wait… I need to give you something!" I shouted. I wish I didn't because I now have to give him the chocolates! I reached into my bag and fished out the chocolates. I walked up to him, with my entire body going red. I placed the chocolates in his hand and said "Happy late chocolate day" I tried to smile but I guess I looked uncomfortable.

I turned around fast and walked away into my house and curled up on the couch. 'I did it! I actually gave him the chocolates!' I shouted to myself with glee 'but what's going to happen next? Ah crap I wish I didn't give him the chocolates now!' I felt a presence beside me.

"Keiko?" I heard Tamaki say. He sounded nervous. I didn't answer him just stayed in my ball. "I just want to say something okay?" I looked up and saw his face. He looked flustered. "I…I… I like you too" The life drained out of my face as I looked at him with shock.

"W-what?" I said

"I gotta go!" He said walking away fast.

"Tamaki wait!" I shouted at him. He turned around and I jogged up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed his lips gently. He kissed me back and I remember staying like that for about a minute until he pulled away.

"I need to take the car back" He said walking away. I shut the door and collapsed to the floor. I think I fell asleep like that because when my mom woke me up I was still there sitting against the door.

I walked into homeroom and Naomi ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I kept my black expression when she started saying things I couldn't recognise because she was talking to fast.

"Can you let go of me you don't want me to die next do you?" I said sarcastically. She pulled her tongue at me and we sat down in our seats.

I kept on blacking out during the day for one reason or another.

After school I was walking to the music room and for once I didn't get dragged in there but when I opened the door no one was in there.

"Hello?" I asked out into the emptiness of the room.

"Keiko?" I heard Tamaki say from somewhere. He popped out from behind the corner where all the snacks were.

"Yeah it's me." I answered back. "Why is no on here?"

"Because I told them to go home" He said walking towards me.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. I really surprised it's not awkward between us. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Because I wanted to walk home with you!" He said smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You didn't need to cancel it tonight we could've walked home after!" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"Would you be jealous when I'm round the girls?" He asked really fast. I burst out laughing.

"You think I would be one of them jealous people?" I said between laughs.

"Fine I get it!" He said laughing is well

We were laughing and talking all the way until we got the bit where we had to split ways.

"Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tamaki said suddenly

"If you wanna be." I said awkwardly.

"Okay then" He said smiling at me.

"Bye" I said and I walked off towards my house. That was awkward but oh well the awkward moment is over with.

_Buzz Buzz_

"Hello" I said cheerfully

"How dare you leave me at Grandma's and how dare you go out with my Tamaki!" The voice said. I looked up and I saw Aya on the phone running up to me with a person running behind her. "What's your secret!" She shouted at me.

"I don't have one!" I shouted back.

"Tell me what your secret!" She demanded and her friend was trying to calm her down.

"Fine! I'll tell you. When I wash my hair I condition it twice!" I said slumping to the floor

"Same! But whenever I do it my hair ends up all horrible and it shouldn't!" Her friend said walking up to me.

"What conditioner do you use?" I asked

"Gar…"She started but got interrupted

"Enough! That's not I was asking for! Stop trying to be funny!" She shouted at me

"You gotta admit it was pretty good!" I said winking at her. She started storming about having a tantrum. I laughed as I walked off home. I like people like Aya there really good to tease.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**So they're finally together and yes there will be more and more drama is well.I already know how i'm going to finish it but a lot more shit need to happen first (Warning Ending might include feels)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragged Into Life**

**Chapter Seven- Dress After Dress**

**Hey i'm really sorry i haven't updated in like forever but i have a reason; ****PROCRASTINATION.**

**Like seriously when i started typing i would have to find a song and then i would have to find another song and then i would end up watching a movie and then after the movie it would be like 11 so i was like i'll finished it tomorrow. I feel really guilty. So you can all call me the queen of procrastination if you really want to. **

* * *

When I got through the door of my house my mom came up running towards me.

"Look what you got in the mail!" She said waving a card in front of my face. I snatched it off her and began reading it.

_Dear Keiko Fujiwara,_

_You have been invited to the Ouran Academy's Annual Ball on the 14__th__ March_

_Please prepare a ball gown for the night._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Ouran Academy Student Council_

"I'm not going." I said walking off.

"Please for me?" My mom said chasing after me.

"Nope." I detested and walked off towards my room.

"Maybe I'll give the invite to Aya and then she can go with Tamaki!" I heard her say in a fake voice.

"Why would I go because of that?" I shouted down to her. I mean any other girl would be jealous right but I'm not any other girl and besides at the ball he would dance with his guests anyway so it really doesn't make much difference.

I started my homework once again to fall asleep in the middle of it.

I woke up the next day to a grumbling stomach. I dragged my feet downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened up the cupboards and started rooting around. I got some bread and started chewing on it. I checked my clock and it was around about the time I got up so I got dressed and started packing my bag for that day.

**Later That Day**

I was walking towards the Music room later than normal because I had detention from not completing my homework. I opened the door to the club room and dragged my feet into the room. For once I wasn't dragged in; it felt weird walking in by myself for once.

"Where were you?" The Twins said wiggling their eyebrows at me. I shrugged my shoulder.

"I didn't finish my homework. No big deal." I said walking to a chair and sitting down.

"Keiko..." I heard Kyoya say to me.

"What?" I said closing my eyes and leaning back in my chair.

"Your mom called me saying you weren't going to the ball is this true?" He said that so calm he sounded evil. I sat forward in my chair and glared at him through odd bits of my fringe.

"So what if I'm not?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well all host members have to attend all balls by the school." Kyoya said raising and eyebrow.

"I'm not a host so there" I said sticking my tongue out and walking away.

"But you are still a member of the club!" I heard Tamaki say from somewhere.

"I'm not going to the ball full stop!" I shouted walking out.

"Please! You won't have to go to any other future parties or balls!" I heard Tamaki shout from the club room. I turned around and walked back in.

"So you're saying this will be the first and last ball I go to involving the host club?" I asked grinning evilly while raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't mean it…" Tamaki started.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I said rushing towards the changing room. As I was mid changing I heard a rush of girls gather into the room. Today outfit was lilac that went to my knees.

**The Next Day**

After school had finished and the normal host club activities had ended, they all forced me to go dress shopping with them. Basically, we were going to get some more outfits to wear when I'm serving and my gown. I was not happy at this moment because I hated dress shopping, simply as.

Dress after dress.

The twins would always pick out some bright coloured dress or something that shows a lot of skin that I wouldn't even put on. We came across some nice dark dresses but Kyoya said we couldn't get them which I moaned about.

We spent about an hour in each shop and we went to about 5. They said they got my gown without me even knowing so I have no idea what it's going to look like but I don't care, even if it's pink I just want to get it over and done with.

When I got home I flopped onto my bed with a thud and snuggled into my bed and started falling asleep. I heard someone come in the room.

"If you're going to go to sleep get changed first!" I heard my mom shout at me. I pulled the cover over my face and curled into a ball.

"Go away. I'm sleeping." I said squeezing my eyes shut. I heard a sigh and my covers flew off me. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see the perpetrators face. My mom was standing there holding my covers. She had the same evil look I did.

"Get up and get down stairs now." She said it so calmly it was scary. I got up quickly and walked down the stairs. I heard familiar voices coming from the lounge. A vain popped. My mom had woken me up because they were there, she didn't have to.

I walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch.

"Why are you guys here?" I said calmly.

"Because we wanted to visit…" One of the twins started to say. I stood up and pointed towards the exit.

"All of you out now or else I'll…" I started to say but pain quickly reached my head. I turned to where it was coming from. It was mom smiling while pulling at my ear.

"I'm sorry about Keiko; she's a bit tired at the moment." She said still smiling and pulling my ear. She let go and walked out. I sat back down rubbing my ear and cursing under my breath.

"So why are you really here?" I said shaking off the pain.

"Because we wanted to visit you." They all said smiling.

"Cut the crap! I said why are you** really** here?" I said glaring at them all.

"Well they said you probably don't know how to dance. So we came here to collect you and take you to Tamaki's and teach you how to dance. I didn't agree to this, I was forced to come." Haruhi said sighing and glaring at the other.

"I don't need to know how to dance since I probably won't dance at it." I said standing up and walking away. "I'm going back to sleep."

"You don't know how to dance?" I heard Tamaki say. "I would've thought you would have known because you're not a commoner."

"Well I don't okay." I said spinning round to face them. The twins nodded at each other and jumped up grabbing my arms. They all got up and started walking out my house dragging me along with them. I could've tried to wriggle free but I was too tired.

"Bye Mrs Fujiwara. Oh and Keiko said she would come along with us." Kyoya said to my mother before they dragged me out and into a car.

"You didn't have to drag me" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry Keiko I told them not to but they didn't listen." Haruhi said smiling

"No you didn't." Tamaki said shaking his head at Haruhi.

"Yes I did but you weren't listening!" Haruhi shouted.

We were there before I knew it. We got out and walked into Tamaki's massive house, the last time I was here was when I fainted and it looks exactly the same from that small glimpse I saw of it.

When we got into the ball room it was quiet spacious. There were chairs around the walls and there was a section in the middle that was free. I take it that's where you would dance. I walked over to a chair and sat down.

My eyes started slowly shutting as I fell into sleep.

I woke up with the twins walking away from me whistling. They looked very suspicious. I heard Honey burst out with laughter. I tilted my head confused. Mori stood up and pointed towards a mirror. I walked over to it and a vain popped.

I had a moustache and glasses drawn on my face with black marker pen.

"It was Hikaru and Kaoru." He said emotionless. I turned round and stared at the twins who were laughing there asses off.

"You two are dead!" I shouted at them and charged. The started running away and I chased them. I felt something around me.

"Stop, killing them won't make you feel better." I heard Tamaki say. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders.

"Okay." I said calmly. He let go and the twins came a little towards me and I charged at them again. As if killing them won't make me feel better.

I chased them until I got one of them and punched him straight in the face. I felt better. I walked over to the mirror again and looked at myself. I had sweat sticking to my forehead and the pen had smudged into a black mess on my face. I got a handkerchief out my pocket and whipped my face. Most of the pen came off but the bits that didn't you could barely see anyway.

About 10 minutes later everything was set up and the classical music was playing. I was so bored because I haven't done anything since I punch Hikaru. (I knew it was him because Kaoru was saying stuff like "Are you sure you're okay Hikaru?" and stuff like that) I was told I had to stay sitting until the music was working and now it was working.

I stood up and stretched my legs. Tamaki was walking towards me when Kyoya took my hand and dragged me away.

"I'll teach you how to do the waltz." He said. I rolled my eyes.

Every time I would get it wrong he told the twins to hit me over the head. And I got it wrong a lot. After about half an hour, I had bumps all over my head.

"If I keep this up I'll get brain damage!" I said sitting down rubbing the back of my head.

I looked at the dance floor and saw Haruhi and Tamaki dancing. Should I be jealous because I don't feel jealous? But was does feeling jealous feel like. I mean do you feel angry or… I don't even know.

"There's no time to rest! Get up now!" Kyoya shouted. Today is the first time I've heard Kyoya shout. I sighed and stood up. I dragged my feet over.

About another hour later we were done and I had only just learned the waltz and apparently it was the easiest one to learn.

"This is hopeless" I muttered to myself as I walked through the front door of my house.

"What's hopeless dear?" My mom said walking towards me.

"Me dancing." I said rolling my eyes.

"I remember when you were always dancing when you were little." My mom said smiling to herself. I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey have you eaten yet?" I shook my head and walked into the kitchen where my mom passed me a plate of spaghetti that was still warm. I smiled and thanked her.

After eating I went upstairs into the bathroom, got undressed and hoped into the shower. I got out and flopped into bed without getting changed. There was no point really and I didn't have to get up early tomorrow since it's the weekend.

My mind was clear as I drifted into sleep. Well it was almost clear; I just had one memory floating around in it that I wasn't aware of. It wasn't a good memory and as I fell asleep that memory started playing in my mind over and over again.

_I was running down the street with my dad and an ice-cream in my hand._


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragged Into Life**

**Chapter Eight – Memories **

_I was running down the street with my dad and an ice-cream in my hand._

_We were spinning, jumping and dancing. He would occasionally pick me up or take a bite of my ice cream, which I would push him for._

_My I finished my ice-cream we started doing cart wheels in the middle of the road. Today the road was blocked off. I don't remember why but it was._

_My day was starting off pretty good but soon it will go awry and I didn't even know it then._

"Dad come on I wanna go home so I can have more ice-cream!" I shouted giggling

"Hey if you eat any more ice-cream you'll ruin your tea!" He shouted back at me, picking me up and putting me onto his shoulders.

"Onwards my trusty steed; off to home!" I shouted pointed at our home across the road. My dad did a fake horse noise and galloped towards our house.

When we were at the front door he put my down and I skipped inside and sat at the dinner table. My dad went into the kitchen. About 7 minutes later he returned with a plate of spaghetti. He placed it down in front of me.

"Bon appetite!" He said trying to do an Italian accent but failed which made me laugh.

I dug in and heard the door close. My mom came in carrying Ami. She placed her down in the high chair and put her hands on her hips.

"Why is our daughter eating such filth?" She asked in her scary calm voice.

"Because she likes it." He said pinching a bit of pasta and eating it. "And so do I." I whined at my dad about eating my tea.

"Keiko, I'm sorry but you can't eat this anymore." My mother tried to sound sorry but I saw through it.

"Let her eat it she's only a kid!" My dad detested

"Exactly! If she eats it know it will ruin her body for the future!" My mom was now shouting.

"Any daughter of mine can eat whatever she wants!" My dad too was now shouting.

"She's just not your daughter!"

"Fine! If you want to teach her what's right and wrong then you do that but I won't be around to assist!" I didn't know what he meant by that but all the shouting was making Ami cry but no one went to sooth her so the task was left to me.

Before I could pick Ami up, my dad kissed her on the head and the pulled me towards him and he kissed me on the head. He then turned around and headed for the door. All I heard then was a slam and not even Ami was crying.

"Where's daddy going?" I asked confused.

"He's gone… to the grocery store." My mother said with tears forming in her eyes.

"When will daddy be back?" I asked

"I don't know Keiko. I just don't know." My mom said bursting into tears. I felt bad so I headed for the front door and sat down in the front yard and was going to wait for my dad to come home.

I even planned what to say to him when he came back. 'How dare you go to the grocery store and make mommy cry? Go say sorry now!' I had planned to say.

The sun started setting and daddy hadn't come home yet.

My mother came outside with me and sat down next to me.

"He isn't going to come home." She said with her eyes looking bright red. She grabbed hold of me and hugged me tightly. I didn't understand what she meant by that but in a couple of days I would.

All I remember of that day was falling asleep right there.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So i was meant to upload this yesterday but once again i procrastinated and yeah i know it's an incredibly short chapter but i need to post something short and snappy so you would understand the spaghetti and shiz like that. So yeah next one will be posted tomorrow and will have such a mega big surprise and it will be quiet long (hopefully) **

**Hope your all excited! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragged Into Life]**

**Chapter Nine – The Ouran Academy Annual Ball {Part One}**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I just lay there in bed for a few seconds to collect my feelings. I sat up and felt something wet land on my hand. I touched my face and it was wet with tears. I wiped them away and stared at my clock. I thought I turned the alarm off since I didn't have school but I decided to get changed anyway. I put on some jeans and an oversized t-shirt

I was just getting breakfast when I heard the doorbell go. I rushed to the door and opened it and Tamaki was standing there. I shut the door in his face and went back to my breakfast. I heard the doorbell go again but I ignored it. My mom came down stairs and the doorbell rang again. She, not knowing, went and answered the door and in came Tamaki looking angry at me.

"Why did you shut the door in my face?" He said looking sad

"Because I don't want to deal with you so early in the morning." I said biting my toast. It's true after that dream I didn't want to be bothered today. He looked quiet offended.

"Come on finish that toast and we'll get going!" He said shaking off the insult.

I finished my toast slowly and Tamaki basically pulled me out the door. We started walking towards my unknown location.

"Where are we going?" I asked in an unemotional tone.

"It's a surprise!" He said smiling. I sighed and continued following him to our location.

When we got the 'mysterious' location Tamaki said where we were.

"We're here! It's Kyoya's house, we're going to learn more dance routines!" Tamaki declared. I spun around and started walking away. "Hey you can't go home I promised Kyoya that you would come!" Tamaki shouted back at me

"Well I'm sorry you're going to break your promise!" I shouted back. He ran up to me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the door. I was trying to break free of his grip but I couldn't. Tamaki knocked on the door and Kyoya opened it.

"I brought her." Tamaki said. Kyoya nodded and I was dragged inside. As Tamaki let go of my wrist I glared at him.

"Come on." Kyoya said pushing me into a ballroom. All the hosts were here except Haruhi but I kind of guessed she would be here. I took a seat in one of the chair and sighed.

"How long is this going to keep up?" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Until the day of the ball." Honey said running up to me. "I get to dance with you today!" Honey said grabbing my hand and spinning around with me.

We spun around for hours on end, having breaks when we got dizzy. This is what I found was fun; not dancing just spinning like me and my dad did. Me and my dad. I shook the memory from my mind and opened the door to my room.

**The Next Day**

Once again I was dragged to Kyoya's once again but today I was dancing with Mori. He was an excellent dancer but didn't talk much which made it awkward. I could tell that tomorrow I was going to dance with one of the twins.

**The Next Day**

I was right. After the club had ended we were all practising again and I was with Hikaru, I knew it was him because he had a bruise on his cheek from where I punched him. I kept apologizing to him for punching him and he just nodded along.

"You're hopeless!" He told me again as I sat on the floor and stretched my leg out.

"I keep telling myself that!" I said as I lay down in the middle of the floor. "Why not give up?" I said to him.

"No because you're not…" He paused as if he was not supposed to carry on. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Keiko get up you're not finished yet." I heard Kyoya say to me. I sighed and stood up.

**The Day Of The Ball**

I was so tired after all the dancing over the past weeks but after tonight it will be over and I won't have to dance ever again! I smiled to myself at the thought of this. The strange thing was that I got to dance with everyone except Tamaki but you know what I didn't care, well I thought I didn't.

It was after school and the ball would be in a couple hours.

_Buzz Buzz_

I checked my phone and I had a text from Naomi.

"Hey, I'm coming to yours so I can get ready! Oh and Kyoya gave me your dress to give to you. It's so pretty! Oh look I'm outside your house now, see you in a second then!" I read in her tone of voice and the doorbell went. I rushed down stairs and opened the door. I was greeted by a hug. As she let go I saw it was Naomi. She held two bags with hangers attached to them.

"This one's yours…" She said passing me one of the bags. "and this one's mine!" She smiled at me giddily. "Let's start getting ready!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me through my own house like it was her own. She burst into my room and lay the dresses down on my bed and sat me down on my chair. She reached into her bag and pulled lipstick out. It was bright red but she applied it to my lips anyway. Then she applied my eye makeup and was done.

It was then my turn to apply makeup to Naomi which took an hour because it had to be perfect and just the way she wanted it.

We had about half an hour to spend before we had to leave. Naomi said she wanted to see me in my dress so I had to put it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red and purple dress and a matching headband. I sighed at me wearing this atrocity to a ball.

"OMG YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Naomi shouted as she jumped on me and hugged me to death. After hearing this ruckus my sister opened the door.

"Onee-chan are you…" She said and then she looked at what I was wearing. "Wow you look like a princess!" She started giggling and closed the door.

"Now you saw me in my dress get your dress on!" I shouted at her a little embarrassed that I was wearing this alone.

Naomi was wearing an orange and light blue dress that looked really cute on her and she also tied her hair up slightly. I only noticed then but Naomi's hair had grown quite a bit since when we first met.

"Do I look good?" Naomi said pouting like a super model. I laughed.

"Yes, you look beautiful." I said smiling. She pounced on me again and hugged me.

"You're so cute when you smile!" She said attacking me with hugs.

After being attacked by hugs my mom drove us to the school.

Everyone looked so fancy. We entered the hall and just stood by ourselves chatting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw blonde hair. I turned towards the blonde. It was Tamaki; he was dancing with one of his clients. His face looked so peaceful.

"I see you looking at him." Naomi whispered in my ear.

"I wasn't looking at anyone." I said back to her with my face going slightly red.

"Su—re." She said giggling.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said walking away from Naomi. It was hard to squeeze past everyone to get to where the drinks were. I got a glass of water and was gently sipping it when I noticed that the music was waltz music. This is what happened to me from spending too much time trying to dance.

"Hi." I heard someone say over the soft hum of people talking. I looked to where the voice came from. It was a boy with brown hair.

"Er… Hi" I said awkwardly. I've never seen this guy ever well maybe he's in my homeroom.

"I'm Kei. You're Keiko right?" He said. Kei? That reminds me when I was forced to dress as a male for the host club once and I used that name.

"Yeah I'm Keiko." I said with my straight face.

"I've heard a lot about you and how you were forced to join that host club as a waitress. It sounds horrible!" He said confidently.

"It is. Well it's alright but it's boring and it hurts my feet walking around so much. But other than that it's alright." I said laughing and Kei laughed with me.

"So would you like to dance?" He asked nervous

"Yeah sure." I accepted smiling. I was pretty confident at dancing since I had been learning over the past weeks.

We moved to the dance floor and he grabbed my hand. We started dancing. He was a natural. Near the end of the song I heard someone shout my name. I turned my head towards the voice. It was Naomi and Naomi was pointing at an angry tall blonde boy who was storming out.

"Er… I… I-I need to…" I said but I didn't finish I just ran after Tamaki. I got caught in a crowd of people were I saw Tamaki run off to. Is it hot in here or what? I pressed my hand up to my head. I was burning up! This is not the right moment temperature!

I got out the crowd and quickly ran outside into the coldness. I just stood there a moment while I let my temperature go down. No one else was round here which was fortunate because I felt like I could punch someone.

"Keiko… are you okay?" I heard Kei say out of breath. I leant against the wall. My temperature was not going down and now someone was here.

"Go away before… I punch you." I said suddenly feeling like I could collapse.

"Why would you do that?" He said smirking. I sat down on the floor because my legs felt so weak.

"Tamaki." I muttered.

"Aww you're so pathetic, little girl!" He said laughing to himself. I looked up and him and glared.

I soaked in the coldness and stood up.

"Pathetic? Little girl?" I said staring at him with wide eyes and an evil grin. I cracked my knuckles. I stepped closer to him and punched him round the jaw. I kicked his shin and walked away laughing hysterically. I walked back into the hall and met up with Naomi

"Did you go see Tamaki?" Naomi asked

"Oh crap I was supposed to go to Tamaki!" I said forgetting my original task.

"Where did you go then?" She asked me eyebrow.

"Well… I might have punched a guy." I said grinning nervously. Naomi sighed.

"Well you know what you have to do and don't punch anyone in the process!" She said. I nodded and went in the direction of where Tamaki was. Two people grabbed me from my shoulders and started dragging me off in the other direction.

I turned round and saw the twins dragging me back outside.

"Hey what are you doing?" I shouted at them, making a scene.

"Shut up, you're making a scene!" One of them shouted back at me.

"We're taking you to Tamaki. He was crying before so go say sorry." The other one said

"I didn't do anything!" I said angry.

"Yes you did." One of the twins said. They sat me on a bench and poured me glass of something and forced it down my throat.

"What did you just give me?" I said pulling a face.

"It was water." The twins said at the same time while grinning. "Now get out there!" they said pushing me out the door.

I saw Tamaki sitting on the grass. I only just realised what he was wearing. He was wearing a red top with a white tie and white trousers. It looked really good on him.

"Erm… I'm sorry I made you cry." I said with my straight face. He turned round.

"I-I wasn't crying!" He said pouting and folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I'm sorry." I said. I was starting to feel weird now but I don't know why. I flung my arms over Tamaki's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Tamaki! I really didn't mean to hurt you!" I said starting to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Tamaki said sounding confused. I was now lying on the grass. Tamaki's face looked to squishy. I want to poke it!

I lifted up my finger to his face.

"Poke!" I said while poking his face and bursting out laughing.

"Keiko, are you okay? You seem not like yourself." Tamaki said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I do feel weird. Maybe the twins poisoned the water they gave me!" I shouted looking worried. Tamaki started walking towards the entrance and I jumped up and followed him skipping.

"What did you to do with that water?" Tamaki half asked, half shouted at the twins.

I saw a slight bruise on one of their faces. I take it that one's Hikaru. I slug my arms round Hikaru.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face before!" I said bursting out in tears. I heard Kaoru burst out with laughter. I turned towards Kaoru and smiled grimly with my eyes wide.

"What did you do to that water?" I said calmly, I was going for scary calm but I don't think I pulled it off.

"Keiko why don't you go outside?" Tamaki suggested. I nodded my head and smiled normally and skipped outside.

I kicked off my shoes and felt the grass on my bare feet. I was going to walk back inside since I did go outside so now I could go back inside but I tripped up and hit my head against the wall; once again I was knocked out.

I woke up on the grass with the host club surrounding me. I touched my head and pain shot down my spine.

"Ow." I said. I saw someone push past the host club and they hugged me.

"You're such an idiot!" They said. I think the voice was Naomi.

"Actually it's not Keiko's fault. It's the twins who poisoned her with a mixture of strong alcohol." Kyoya said matter-o-factly.

I glared at the twins.

"We wanted to see what a drunken Keiko would be like." They said shrugging their shoulders in sync.

I sat up and held my head. It was sticky with something but I couldn't tell what it was.

"I think we better get in so we can treat that wound!" Naomi said helping me stand up and dragging me inside. We got to the hall and no one was there anymore.

"Where is everyone?" I said wincing when Naomi was cleaning my head.

"They all went home." She said calmly sticking her tongue out as she concentrated.

"Keiko!" Honey said running over after Naomi had treated my wound and hugging me. "Are you okay?" He looked up and his eyes looked teary.

"Yeah I'm okay but I wouldn't say the same for the twins!" I said glaring at them as they walked over.

Everyone walked over bombarding me with questions which I didn't answer. I just got up and went towards the exit. I twisted the door handle but it didn't open. I shook it but it didn't budge one bit.

"Guys!" I shouted

They all came running over.

"What is it?" Tamaki said

"The door's locked." I said staring into space.

"Honey can you kick it down?" Tamaki said

"He could kick it down but most likely the club would get disbanded." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"At least you're not the only girl here!" Naomi said hugging me. That's right she doesn't know Haruhi's a girl.

"Well she wouldn't be…" Haruhi started to say but hands flew over her mouth to prevent her secret getting out.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way to get out other than that exit but come to think of it that's the only exit!

"Isn't that just great." I muttered to myself. I moved away from the door and into the hallways. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to find Kyoya there.

"You're going the wrong way" he said raising his eyebrow.

"How would you know which way I'm going?" I said walking away. I went into my classroom and went to my desk. I picked up the bag next to it and walked out.

Kyoya was standing right outside the door and continued following me. I quickly went into the girl's bathroom and got changed into my P.E kit which was a plain white T-shirt and blue shorts. I got out and looked at Kyoya who was right there opposite the door.

"Pervert." I said to him and walked away back to my classroom. I got back in my classroom put my dress next to my desk and sat down in my seat. I rested my head on my desk. I shut my eyes.

It's going to be a long night!

To continue in Part 2

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So Keiko got drunk, they got locked in school and a random guy got punched. Sums up this chapter. Well anyway i hope you're all excited for part 2 (this was part 1)**

**I never knew Keiko was even more crazier when drunk but yeah even more shiz will go down next chapter. (Spoiler: Kyoya loses his glasses)**

**no one saw that spoiler!**


End file.
